Usuario:Olalla.v.somoza
Sobre mi Tengo 25 años, y me considero una personal normal solo hace 1 año que me empeze a interesar todo lo relacionado con los doramas y el K-pop , tanto de Corea, como de Taiwan,China,Japón y Tailandia . La verdad todos los doramas que he visto me han sorprendido mucho y para bien, es diferente de lo que en España se transmite y realmente me gusta mucho . Estoy inmersa en un nuevo mundo gracias a todos ellos y la verdad cada dorama tiene un significado especial para mi, igual que cada grupo de musica K-pop , cada uno de ellos es un recuerdo hermoso que consigue borrar uno triste. Y les estoy muy agradecida. Grupos K-Pop Favoritos * SUPER JUNIOR * C.N.BLUE * BIG BANG * 2NE1 * MISS A Los Hombre Asiaticos Más Guapos ( Mi gusto ) *'Siwon ( Super Junior - Poseidon- Oh! My Lady)' *'Donghae ( Super Junior)' *'Mario Maurer ( Una pequeña cosa llamada amor )' *'Jung Yong Hwa ( C.N.Blue - Hearstrings )' *'Nadech Kugimiya ( Game Raik Game Ruk )' *'Kim Bum ( Boys Before Flowers - The Woman Who Still Wants To Married )' *'Lee min ho( Boys Before Flowers - Personal Taste - City Hunter )' *'Kim Joon ( T-Max - Boys Before Flowers ') *'Wu Chun ( Fahrenheit- Romantic Princess- Sunshine Angel)' *'Song Seung Hun ( My Princess - He Was Cool )' *'Lee Seung Ki ( Brillante Herencia - Mi novia es un Guminho ,El Rey de 2 Corazones)' *'Yamashita Tomohisa ( Buzzer Beat )' *'Jaejoong ( JYJ - Protect The Boss - Dating On Earth )' *'Kim Hyun Joong ( Boys Before Flowers - Playfull Kiss )' *'Min Ho ( Shinee - Pianist )' *'Ethan Ruan ( Fated to Love You - My Queen )' *'Mike He ( Sunny Happiness - Devil Beside You - Mei Le Go - Love Contract)' *'Bi Rain ( Full House - Fugitivo Plan B )' *'Park Shi Hoo ( Prosecutor Princess - Queen Of Reversals )' *'Joe Cheng ( Comenzo con un Beso 1-2 - That Love Comes )' *'Jiro Yang ( Fahrenheit - Momo Love - Togheter )' * Theeradej Wongpuapan ( Jai Rao - Sawan Biang Sod Sanae Ha ) * Gong Yoon ( Coffe Prince,Hello my teacher, The crucible,Mr Destiny y Big) * So Ji Sub (Thousand Years of Love,Sorry I love you,Always(Only you),Cain y Abel,Ghost) * Lee Dong Wook(Heartbreak Library,My Girl,Partner,Scent of a Woman,Wild Romance) * Micky Yoonchun(Dating on Earth,Sungkyunkwan Scandal,Miss Ripley,Rooftop Prince) * Jung Il Woo (El retorno de Iljimae,My fair Lady,49 dias,Flower Boy Ramyun Shop,The moon that embraces the sun ) Aqui estan mis 27chicos !! Para mi aparte de ser guapos más que guapos que no me canso de decirlo, son tambien para mi buenos actores y sobre todo unos SOLES !! :) Ahh y tambien varios de ellos son muy buenos cantantes ! Ahora ( Para mi ) Las mejores Actrices o Cantantes y Guapas ! *'Kim So Eun ( Boys Before Flowers - Secret Angel - A Thousand Kisses )' *'Suzy ( Miss A - Dream High - Architectura 101)' *'Yoon Eun Hye ( My Fair Lady - Goong -Lie To Me )' *'Lee Da Hae ( My Girl - Hello!Miss )' *'Kim Tae Hee ( My Princess - Iris )' *'Shin Min Ah ( Mi novia es un Guminho - A Love to Kill - My mighty Princess )' *'Han Hyo Joo ( Mi Brillante Herencia - Always )' *'Taksaom Paksukcharoen ( Jai Rao - Wanida - Roy Mai)' *'Urassaya Sperbund ( Duang Jai Akkanee - Game Rai Game Ruk)' *'Anne Thongprasom ( Sood Sanae Ha - Oum Ruk - Sawan Biang') *'Lee Min Jung ( Smile ,You - Mida - Cyrano Agency,Big )' *'Kitagawa Keiko ( Paradise Kiss - Buzzer Beat - Hana no Ato ') *'UEE ( After School - Birdie Budy - Ojakgyo Brothers )' *'Ranie Yang ( Drunken To Love You - Together )' *'Cindy Wang ( Mei Le Go - Momo Love - Smiling Pasta )' *'Taksaron Paksukcharoen (Jai Rao,Wanida)'